


I wanted to pet it, but it bit me instead

by cardboardbowl (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Don't Ask, Forgive Me, M/M, i came to this while watching some random show on tv with my grandad, i don't know about this one, joelay - Freeform, seems kinda rushed, zoo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cardboardbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Zoo AU) Ray works as a vet at the Achievement City Zoo. While he's doing a monthly check-up on a weasel, Joel (his boss) comes to see how one of his favourite workers is doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanted to pet it, but it bit me instead

“Stay still you little rascal.” Ray laughs as the weasel he was currently examining initiates climbing up the vets sleeve. The animal only stopped to look at the man for a brief moment and then continued his attempts.  
“Almost done, I just have to…” And Ray’s sentence was cut off by the sound of his cabinets door opening.

“Afternoon, Ray.” Greets a familiar voice. It belonged to none other than one of his bosses, Joel Heyman.  
Ray half smiled at the man and went back to work.  
“Bad timing?” The older man asked, peeking over Ray’s shoulder to see what he was working on.

“No, no. I am just finishing up.” Ray responded and placed the weasel back into its travel box. “Was there anything you needed?” he asked, turning around to face the man. Instead he was greeted with Joel's chest to his face.

Joel quickly took a step back, chuckling a quiet ‘oops’.  
“I just came to see how you were doing.” He said. “I haven’t seen you around the park lately, you’re always working.” Joel explained, peering into the weasel box, when Ray went to dispose of his gloves.

Being the giant man-child he is, Joel put his hand into the travel box to give the, seemingly harmless, weasel a pet.  
“Ow!” Was the next sound that echoed through the vets office, making Ray bolt to Joel’s side.

“What happened?” He asked, grabbing a hold of his bosses wrist and gently forcing open the fist that Joel’s hand was in. Blood was dripping from the side of the fist and Ray hoped it wasn’t too bad. 

“Well, you see, what happened, was I wanted to pet this… thing,” Joel pointed at the box with his healthy hand, “but it bit me instead.” he finished his story with a pout.   
“You know, for a person who owns a zoo, you don’t seem to know how animals work.” Ray commented, pushing Joel to sit down on a chat so he could work a bit better.

Joel laughed and took a sharp intake of breath when Ray poured disinfectant onto the wound. He almost pulled his hand away, but Ray’s iron grip kept him from doing so.  
“Please stay still. I’m going to be done in a bit.” His tender chuckled and dabbed a clean cloth onto the small bite, finishing the whole procedure off with a band-aid.

“Thank you, Ray.” Joel smiled a sparkling smile up at the younger man, whose stomach was instantly filled with butterflies, which made him hate himself for feeling this way about his boss.   
“Anytime, boss.” The Puerto Rican replied, throwing the most dazzling smile he could muster up at Joel. Now it was Joel's turn for a hitch in his breath. This had been going on between them for almost a year now. 

“What, no kissing it better?” Joel came back to his senses and asked, working his pout and puppy-dog eyes at the young vet again.   
Ray rolled his eyes with a chuckle and took Joel’s hand in his again, pecking the band-aid he had put there just a few moments ago.

When he looked up from the patched wound, Joel was staring into his eyes and Ray decided that was the last straw. He slowly let go of Joel’s hand and pulled the man in for a kiss by the neck.

Joel froze for a split second when their lips finally met. This had been a long time coming, but finally it happened. He draped his hands around Ray’s waist, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. 

After a few moments the two men pulled apart, their foreheads resting on each other.  
“Well…” Ray grinned after a moment of silence between them.  
Joel grinned as well and pecked the younger's nose. He allowed himself to drown in Ray’s eyes for a few more seconds.

“I think we should… move, before someone comes.” Joel finally said, looking towards the window where you could see the corridor of their small office building.  
“Yeah.” Ray muttered in response, pulling Joel in for another breath-taking kiss, during which he climbed into the older's lap, straddling Joel to the chair.


End file.
